


Can't sleep?

by CapaldiGirl88



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter, Sleepy Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/CapaldiGirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter can't switch off and sleep so you find a way to make him sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't sleep?

As you slowly open your eyes you quickly notice that the room is still in darkness; a glance at the beside table tells you that it’s just a little after three am. You lay your head back against the pillow and close your eyes but quickly realise that the room is too quiet. You inch your toes across the bed and give a small smile in the dark of the room when you touch his pyjama clad shin. The fact that he isn’t snoring usually means that he is having trouble sleeping again.   
“Peter?” You murmur, not wanting to wake him if he was actually asleep.  
“What is it sweetheart?” You turn to face him in the dark and bring your hand up to gently stroke his stubbled cheek.  
“Can’t sleep again?” He sighs and you know just how exhausted he is from filming but his brain is constantly thinking so he doesn’t sleep much on an evening.   
“Brain won’t stop.” He admits, bringing his long fingers to wrap around your hip before pulling you closer until you’re pressed against him. You press your lips against his stubbled chin and felt his lips twitch. His hand slid around to the bottom of your back and then found its way under your vest to stroke the smooth skin there, making you moan softly at the sensation.   
“Not fair exploiting my weak spots.” You pout and then try to suppress the delighted shiver that runs through your body as the sound of his deep chuckle fills the air.   
“I’m so glad that you came here with me, I don’t think I could have done it if I didn’t have you to come home to.” You smile and run your fingers through his soft fluffy hair and lightly scratch his scalp with your nails, moaning softly when he arched into the touch and pressed himself more firmly against you.   
“You were born to play this role sweetie- not to mention how hot you look in that long coat and fitted trousers.”   
“Easy tiger!” He warned before pulling you on top of him, your thighs either side of his slim hips.  
“I thought you were tired?”  
“Can’t sleep- I think you should wear me out so I can nod off.” You both share a giggle which finishes in a soft moan as he presses himself more firmly against you. You cant deny the large lump that is now pulsing between your thighs, making you flush with warmth and your internal muscles clench in arousal.  
“Fuck me, aye?” You love how much thicker his accent gets when he is aroused and he knows that you love it- that and the fact that he has a deliciously filthy mouth.   
As you pull off your vest, your nipples harden in the slight chill in the air but are quickly warmed when Peter’s long warm fingers cover them, tweaking and plucking at your pebbled flesh until you were squirming in his lap, your bed shorts becoming decidedly damp. Your fingers slide under Peter’s t shirt to stroke across the smooth skin, bumping softly over the nodules of each rib until your thumbs brushed against his flat nipples. You lower your face and capture Peter’s lips in a slow passionate kiss all the while grinding your lower half against him, slow maddening circles that you knew drove him mad with want.  
“Clothes off- now!” He growled, his fingers moving from your nipples to your shorts and you laugh at his desperation in attempting to rid you of the rest of your clothing.   
With the speed and grace of a ninja you climb form his lap and shed your shorts and grin as you watch Peter throw his t shirt across the room whilst simultaneously kicking his pyjama bottoms to the bottom of the bed.  
“Get back here.” As you restraddle his lap you moan as your sensitive flesh rubs together and quickly move to welcome Peter into your body. The pair of you moan at the feeling and it takes you a moment to get used to his size. No matter how many times you came together, his size always took a moment to get used to.   
“God yae feel so good!” He murmurs as his hands come to settle on your hips to guide your movements. With his guidance you begin to circle your hips and feel yourself getting wetter as he hit all the right places. His hands move from your hips to your shoulders as he pulls you close, his lips taking possession of yours as he presses you against his chest. With your lower halves slightly apart Peter bends his knees and uses his leverage to thrust repeatedly into you, causing you to groan into his mouth, your tongue teasing his bottom lip.   
“Jesus!” You gasp, your insides clenching at the absolute pleasure coursing through your veins.   
In a flash Peter had rolled you both over until he was atop of you, managing to manoeuvre your legs so that they were resting against his shoulders.   
You didn’t realise you were still that flexible!  
With one swift plunge he was once again deep inside you, enough to make your insides cramp slightly at the position- but the pleasure far outweighed the slight discomfort. He wasted no time in thrusting in and out of your body, his lean but strong arms framing your head, close enough that you could curl your fingers around his forearms for leverage.   
“Oh yes! Yae feel so good darlin’” Looking up at him, seeing his pleasure etched into his beautiful face your heart swelled but the feeling was quickly replaced by a wave of pleasure as your entire body spasms in ecstasy. Every nerve ending in your entire form was singing Peter’s name and your muscles clenched around him, halting his movements for just a moment. Your fingernails would leave marks in his forearms but you couldn’t stop yourself at the moment, your orgasm had taken total control of you.  
“That’s it sweetheart. God I love tae feel ya coming round my cock!” His deliciously filthy mouth only heightens your pleasure, the naughty words sending extra tingles through your body.   
“You’re coming again.” He groaned as he resumed his thrusting, just deep enough to cause a pleasurable twinge without hurting you with him size.  
“No honey, your turn.” You murmur, taking your left hand and rubbing it through his hair, brushing the sweaty locks from his forehead.  
“No! You’re going to come again.” He ground out in a determined tone before bringing one of his hands to where you were joined; bringing a long finger to sit just above your clit. He knows just how sensitive you get after an orgasm so he avoids touching it directly and instead presses above, pulling the hood of skin back to expose the over sensitive nub to the air. The movement makes you shiver and a tingle of pleasure sparks reignites the coil of pleasure in your lower stomach. A grunt erupts from you making Peter laugh, he knows your body so well and knows exactly what this kind of stimulation will do to you.   
Keeping his finger in position he sped up his thrusts and you suddenly don’t think you’re going to live to see the end of this lovemaking, but you know that death by sex would be fun…however death by sex from Peter Capaldi would be bloody glorious.   
“Im close.” He murmurs, pressing a wet kiss to your left ankle that’s still currently over his shoulder. As pleasurable as you’re finding this, you don’t think that you can achieve another orgasm when suddenly he changes the angle of his thrust and he was now ever so slightly brushing against your exposed nub.   
“Fuck!” Your language surprises you both but seems to spur Peter on, his thrusts becoming more erratic but before you know it, your toes are curling and your nerve endings are fizzing once again. The clench of your muscles from your second orgasm tips Peter over the edge and he explodes inside you with a slightly high pitched moan and a grunt, his body stilling for a second before his muscles spasmed and then he collapsed. You knew his collapse was imminent so had the good sense to move your legs to his hips as his sweaty body landed atop of you, face first into the pillow beside your head. You run your fingers down his sweaty back and enjoy the feeling of his pressing you into the mattress.  
“Bloody hell.” You murmur, running your fingers back up his sweaty skin and through the soft but damp hair at the back of his head.  
“I love you- so much.” He mumbles into the pillow, his breathing nearly back to normal.  
With a groan he rolls off you and settles beside you but not before pulling up the duvet from the bottom of the bed and covering you both, protecting you from the slightly colder chill that was now settling on your sweat soaked bodies. He gathers you up and presses himself along your back and you love that he favours this position, his long limbs wrapped around you and his lithe form so warm and comfortable against your back.  
“That was phenomenal.” You chuckle, pressing a soft kiss to the forearm that was now under your head and running your fingers lightly over the skin of the other arm which was over your stomach. As you listen in the quiet of the room, a smile takes over your face as a soft snoring sound can be heard and you know that Peter has managed to drift off.  
“Well your plan worked sweetheart.” You murmur into the dark of the room before pressing a final kiss to the salty skin under your head.   
You allow your eyes to close, a content smile settling upon your lips for the remainder of the night.


End file.
